The present invention was first disclosed in the Disclosure Document 465,792 filed on Nov. 11, 1999. There have been no previously filed, nor any co-pending applications, anywhere in the world.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to cable installation tools, and, more particularly, to an installation tool system for pole-mounted communication cables.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent advances in communication technology such as cable television, the Internet, videophony, and the like has led to massive upgrade in the cable infrastructure mounted on outdoor poles necessary to support such devices. What was just a few years ago limited to just a few telephone lines has now been replaced with many telephone lines, cable televison coaxial cable, broadband communication cabling, fiber optic links, and high speed data access lines just to name a few. While each new method of cabling that comes along is generally smaller and more efficient than the one it replaces, it does not mean that it is easier to install. In fact, with the smaller cable, factors such as pulling tension, bend radiuses, susceptibility to damage and others, actually make the cable more difficult to install on outdoor poles. In fact, should some cables be accidentally kinked during installation, they become damaged so severely that they will not function and must be replaced. With this in mind, old technology tools that have been used to install conventional copper cabling in the past is no longer effective to perform the task of installing these new generation of communication cables. Accordingly, there is a need for a means by which newer types of communication cables can be installed on outdoor mounted poles in a manner which is quick, easy and efficient without risk of damaging such cables.
In the related art, several devices are disclosed that describe devices and systems for the installation of electrical cables. U.S. Pat. No. 5,941,507 issued in the name of Page discloses a cable installation guide. U.S. Pat. No. 5,727,777 issued in the name of Chikiri et al. discloses a spiral hangar for a cable and method of installing cable and using the same. U.S. Pat. No. 5,040,771 issued in the name of Spell discloses an overlash jig. U.S. Pat. No. 3,185,444 issued in the name of Eitel discloses a method of installing cable on an existing messenger. U.S. Pat. No. 3,162,992 issued in the name of Davis discloses a cable installing and wrapping apparatus. U.S. Pat. No. 2,858,106 issued in the name of Anton discloses a guide for flexible lines. U.S. Pat. No. 2,202,184 issued in the name of Berger discloses a pulley block. U.S. Pat. No. 1,878,859 issued in the name of Knabenshue discloses an electric wire stretcher.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that anticipate directly many features of the instant invention. Consequently, a need has been felt for providing a new system of installation tools for the installation of newer generation communication cables on outdoor poles and other structures that allow such cables to be supported in mid air.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved installation tool system for pole-mounted communication cables that provides a functional method for the installation of copper-based and fiber-optic type communication cables.
Briefly described according to the preferred embodiment of the present invention, a system and method for use in the installation of cable between support poles and other structures is disclosed. The invention consists of many different tools such as brackets, support rollers, clamps, pins, and pulleys that are used to support, guide, and pull such cables during the installation process. The installation tools also allow for the securement of the communication cables to messenger cables which support the communication cables during mid-span runs. The system also utilizes a series of modular pulleys that allow for installation of the cable along pole lines including inside and outside corners. A rope is simply threaded through the various invention components and the cable is then pulled in using a standard winch, without the necessity of a lift truck or other means that requires a worker to work for extended periods of time at an elevated height. Such installation practices as performed by the present invention allow copper and fiber-based communication cables to be installed safely in reference to the cable integrity as well as to the worker.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved installation tool system for pole-mounted communication cables that can easily be transported, set-up and utilized at any job site in a quick, easy and effective manner.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an installation tool system for pole-mounted communication cables that works with all types of copper and fiber-based communication cables including telephone cable, data cable, coaxial cable, shielded cable, multiconductor twisted pair cable, single strand fiber optic cable, multi-strand fiber optic cable and the like.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an installation tool system for pole-mounted communication cables that is easy to use and operate in a manner which is intuitively obvious to all that may use it.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an installation tool system for pole-mounted communication cables that does not subject installed cables to over tension, kinking, excessive bend radiuses and the like during the installation process.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an installation tool system for pole-mounted communication cables that is modular in nature and may be adapted in the field to suit the particular installation conditions.
It is a feature of the present invention to provide an installation tool system for pole-mounted communication cables that is inherently more cost-effective and safer than traditional methods of cable installation at elevated heights.